Therapy the sequal
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: What happens when some of the Misfits are sent to therapy while Psycheout is on vacation.... completle chaos special guest stars inside hehehehe


**Disclaimer: all the misfits belong where ever**

**The people in the cameos belong with who ever created them**

**Therapy**

"This sucks." groaned Wanda the misfit known as Scarlet Witch "Why do we have to do this?"

"Too bad." Replied Lowlight one of the misfit handlers "You guys need to get your family issues straightened out." "This was the only place that would willingly put up with you guys while psyche-out is on sabbatical."

"I am doing this under protest." Stated Raven, one of the ex teen titans as she walked next to her half brother Bard who also was a former titan

"I agree." Said Bard "Why didn't Aja have to come?" he was referring to Aja known as Lightspeed who was one of the oldest misfits "She has issues too."

"Easy." said Lowlight "The superstars were on concert in China and they need someone to act as a translator, since they don't speak Chinese too well." The superstars are a band that some members of the misfits were part of

"Hello." Said the doctor as he came out to greet them "You must be the people here for the family issues, please follow me."

"What happened there?" asked Pietro also known as Quicksilver as he gestured to a metal wall that had holes and what looked like an indent of a person in it

"Oh we had a pair of twins in here a little while ago and they got into a fight, they were kind of odd anyway who in the world names their kids He-man and She-ra?" "Duck!" he shouted as what looked like a few statues were being thrown around "And those twins still have ten minutes left in their session, we sent them outside."

"Dork!" yelled She-ra as she picked up the couch that someone had left on the ground and threw it at He-man

"Dumb blonde!" He-man yelled as he picked up a car and threw it back at her

"You're blonde too dummy!"

"Daddy's girl!"

"Wimp!"

"Well anyway let's get our meeting started." Suddenly there was another disturbance and what looked like a women with sea green hair dragging another women with short blonde hair down the hall by her ear

"Come on Michi, do I have to do this?" whined the women with short blonde hair

"Yes!" replied the women with sea green hair "I and the rest of the senshi have had it with you and Seiya always butting heads, last time was the final straw."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Ruka you hit Seiya in the head with a two by four and Seiya tried to spike your drink with Drano, enough is enough."

"Why isn't Seiya here than?"

"He is coming too." She gestured to two people behind her that were carrying another guy

"This sucks." Groaned the guy being carried that had dark hair done up in a long ponytail "She started it why do I have to go?"

"Deal with it." Said the tallest of the three that had long brown hair also done up in a ponytail "Yaten and I agreed with Michiru on this." "You and Haruka need to stop butting heads."

"No kidding." Groaned Yaten the one with silver hair as they continued down the hall

"Okay." Said Rose a member of the new mutants known as Ravager "I don't want to know."

"Have fun." Said Lowlight as he left

"Okay children now why don't we go around and discussing the problems." The dr. suggested "Let's start with Raven."

While later

"So how do you think it went?" Lowlight asked Wolverine as they ducked a yellow attack that was shaped like a planet and a laser beam that was shooting lasers and what looked like stars

"No clue." Said Wolverine as he watched two people in sailor outfits fight while another was trying to break them up

"AHHHHH" screamed the doctor as he ran out the hallway with looked like flames chasing after him "Those kids are insane."

"Hey you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Lowlight as a cart went flying by covered in black aura with someone (three guesses who) yelling 'die Trigon die' followed by a dummy that had what looked like a sword going through it

"Yeah." said Wolverine "Let's go do our own therapy….what the heck." He yelled as he saw two people playing tug of war with the car that promptly ripped in two

"Mother always liked you better." Yelled He-man

"And this from the guy who was scared of Frosta." Retorted She-ra

"Die Pietro!" yelled Wanda as she chased Quicksilver down the hall

"Now this is scary." Said Lowlight as they watched the destruction

"What?" asked Wolverine

"There are people crazier than the misfits around."

The end


End file.
